Titans holiday in Hawaii
by Elaina96
Summary: Robin finally lets the titans go on a Vacation. So what will happen when the titans all go to Hawaii for a week? Raven thinks she knows, but does she really? BBrae. Robstar. and Cy gets some to...
1. Chapter 1

Titans holiday in Hawaii.

Chapter one.

"Come on Rob!" Beast Boy whined before ducking out of the way of Mumbo's flying arsenal cards.

"Yeah, don't be such a stick in the mud." Cyborg said, firing his canon at the villain.

"Guys can we talk about this later?!" Robin asked as he dodged Mumbo's kick.

"Please Robin." Starfire said softly next to him, completely ignoring the battle.

As usual the boy wonder was stubborn with his decision, he just wasn't sure about the idea of a vacation.

"Who will protect the city?" Robin asked as he did a swift kick towards Mumbo's face.

"Already done, I talk to the Titans East and they are ready to come help." Cyborg said as he shot his cannon at Mumbo's wand, knocking it out of his hand.

Raven quickly swooped in and grabbed the wand with her powers and crushed it with her energy, thus turning Mumbo back into his human self. The villain made a small, saddening noise as he pouted miserably in front of his broken wand. Cyborg quickly grabbed the pathetic man by his coller before he could make a break for it and held him up as he addressed Robin. "Rob, It's only a week, and we have everything covered. You're the only thing stopping us from going on this trip."

Robin stubbornly stood his ground with his arms crossed as his friends continued to look at him with begging eyes.

"Robin," Starfire said sweetly holding her arm as she stood next to him." It has been six years sense our last vacation trip. We need a break."She pleaded.

It could have been his girlfriends big bright eyes, or the fact the guys have been pestering him all week that got him to finally cave…

"Fine." He said in defeat.

"YES, we're going to Hawaii baby!" Beast Boy shouted with excitement as he pumped his arms in an animated victory dance.

"Well, alright." Cyborg beamed as he shoved Mumbo into the back seat of the police car.

"Wonderful!" Starfire squealed jumping up and hugging Robin tightly while she kissed his cheek.

Robin couldn't help but smile at their enthusiasm. Even if he hated to say he was wrong he had to admit they were due for a vacation, and what better place to go then Hawaii.

…

The team hopped into the T-car and headed back home. Cyborg and Robin discussed in the front seat on how they were going to prepare the tower for their absence, while in the back Starfire could barely contain herself as she jumped in her seat. "Raven are you the excited too for our upcoming trip?" She asked giddily.

"Oh I'm full of excitement." Raven responded sarcastically without even looking up from the pages of her book in her lap.

"Oh come on Raven, its Hawaii!" Beast Boy said eagerly turning next to her. "There's Beaches, Buffets, and Bikinis!" He said as if that would persuade her.

"Woohoo." She said in a low undertone of enthusiasm, clearly not impressed.

Starfire then gasped, "I'll need a swimsuit," She said in revelation, "Raven you have to accompany me to the mall for shopping, so we can get appropriate attire for swimming!"

Raven winced overly excited alien as she shouted and before she could decline the offer she was suddenly pulled out of the moving car door and off to the mall against her will.

Cyborg slammed on his breaks as he and Robin quickly turned around to see Beast Boy alone in the back seat, and before either one could ask what happen Beast Boy just shook his head and shrugged in bewilderment.

…

Raven sighed and rolled her eyes as she sat patiently outside the dressing room. She wished she had her book, but unfortunately it was left behind when she was pulled out of the moving car.

Starfire was in the dressing room and was on a roll, determined to try on every swimsuit the store offered till she found the perfect one.

Raven remained patient as she avoided the piles of bikinis being discarded over the door, and felt slightly sorry for the person who would have to clean them up.

Her silent thoughts were then interrupted as she did a startled jump from hearing the loud "Eeee!" from the dressing room.  
"I think I found the one!" Starfire squealed before walking out of the dressing room posing in the bright glossy neon green swimsuit.

"It's very nice, Star, but it was hardly worth us dying over." Raven said harshly, referring to the alien pulling her out of a moving car.

Starfire ignored the comment as she looked at herself in the mirror. "Do you think it will get Robin's attention?" She asked hopefully.

"Um Star, you already have Robin's attention." Raven informed her, somewhat shocked she hadn't realized it yet. And she couldn't help but think of how the boy blunder will react when he see her in that revealing outfit.

To make Raven's point both girls suddenly turned hearing a small crash as the store clerk stumbled picking up Starfire's discarded clothes; apparently he also thought she looked great in the outfit. And she really did, the alien looked like a super model in the revealing swimsuit.

Starfire and Raven couldn't help but smirk at the clumsy guy as Starfire did another pose and caused him to trip again and further make a fool of himself.

Starfire giggled softly before walking back into her dressing room to change back into her uniform.

"So now that you found a swimsuit can we go now?" Raven asked.

"Of course not." Starfire said walking out of the dressing room, "We still have to find you a swimsuit." The alien said pulling her friend back towards the clothing racks.

"Um Star I don't need a bathing suit, I don't plan on swimming." Raven clarified as the alien went through different hangers and stopped.

Starfire turned to her in concern, "But do you not wish to get the attention of someone?" She asked. "That is the point of bikinis, to attract attention, right?"

"Actually no. And who's attention would I want to attract?"

"A boy." Starfire said sweetly as she went through more suits.

"Yeah sure." Raven said crossing her arms and rolling her eyes.

Love was the last thing she would expect to find on this trip.

"Star, like I said I don't need a swimsuit, especially one that revealing." She spoke referring to the garment the alien held in her hand.

Being that it wasn't Raven's color, Starfire put it back and continued looking."Too bad, you're getting one." She insisted as she held up different swimsuits to Raven's figure.  
Raven rolled her eyes and did a small growl under her breath at the persistent and determined alien.

…

"We are back from the mall of shopping!" Starfire announced entering the living room with her lot of bags.

Of course she couldn't have just been happy with buying a swimsuit, she then need shoes, sunglasses, and a sun hat.

Beast Boy turned and smirked cockily at them from over the couch. "Have fun?" He asked playfully towards Raven. He knew very well that shopping, especially for swimsuits wasn't her forte.

"Shut up." She barked back at him, slowly hiding her one bag behind her back.

"Oh so that's where you guys ran off to... You-know, you could have just asked me to drive you there, or simply get me to stop the car, you didn't have to fly out of the moving vehicle." Cyborg scolded from the couch.

"There was no time." Starfire said sweetly as Robin entered the room.

"Oh great your back. You do know you could have just asked Cyborg to drive you to the place you wanted to go to, right?" Robin said.

And before Starfire could explain again Cyborg interrupted, "So did you buy the plane tickets?"

"Yep," Robin smiled, "We leave tomorrow morning."

"Why are we not taking the T-jet?" Starfire asked.

"The T-jet is having some technical difficulties." Cyborg answered.

"Okay guys," Robin announced, "We leave at 9:00 tomorrow, so you all should go off and pack. And I think it would be best if we don't use our code names on this trip, for this week we are just average individuals."

…


	2. Chapter 2

Titans holiday in Hawaii.

Chapter 2.

"Oh come on Raven, you have to be somewhat excited about this trip, its Hawaii!" Beast Boy insisted as they walked through airport security.

Raven sighed in frustration as she fiddled with her casual citizen clothing that Robin insisted they all wear. To be honest her jean shorts and dark blue shirt wasn't that bad, and really she was kind of excited about this trip; it would be nice taking a break from the hero job, not that she would admit it.

She sent her bag through the metal detector before turning back to the annoying changeling, who wore a ridiculous T-shirt with a pineapple wearing sunglasses on it. The sight made her despise citizen clothing.

"When are you going to let the subject go?" She hissed highly irritated.

"When you admit that this is exciting." Beast Boy persisted, gesturing around him.

Of course he and the others were excited, Robin and Starfire would finally have alone time together and would probably do all sorts of romantic couple things, and Cyborg and Beast Boy would probably scope out the place looking for babes in hopes of getting lucky.

She rolled her eyes at the thought, when suddenly there was a loud noise that rang throughout their station, and everyone turned back to look at Cyborg who stood aggravated under the metal detector.

"I hate airport security." He grumbled.

Yes the others couldn't help but laugh at their friend's expense, but this was also a obstacle in there otherwise smooth sailing. Luckily the small bump in the road was taken care of after Robin and Cyborg talked to the head of security, and just like that they were back on track… Until they tried to find their plane…

All it took was a small cinnamon bun booth and Cyborg had lost his train of thought and mixed up the gate numbers. thankfully they were doing great on time so it was only a nuisance to have to go to one side of the airport to the other. Not everyone was in the best mood about the situation, Robin was irritated at Cyborg, Beast Boy was tired, Raven was annoyed, and Starfire… well nothing could get her down.

They did, finally, find their area and loaded their luggage onto the carousel. Right after they came back from Tokyo, Robin decided that they needed proper gear. It was just unprofessional what they carried their things in, so he forced them all to go shopping. He insisted they get bag sets for the different size options were helpful for different trip scenarios.

Starfire had the most bags of anyone, she really didn't need all that stuff, but when Robin tried to tell her that she just simply said, "Anything can happen." It wasn't that good of a example for why she needed a winter coat… but he wasn't going to pry… Starfire fell in love with a pink and purple pattern and Robin just couldn't say no to her gleaming face as she hugged the bags; So much for being professional.

Robin himself didn't need a new set for he was happy with his fancy plain black bundle. Unlike his girlfriend though, he prefers to pack light and only had two bags.

Cyborg didn't need much either, just some tools and batteries and he's good to go. But he does like to pack a few clothes, he might not need them but they do help him fit in and feel festive.

Beast Boy clearly packed things he didn't need, making his bag hard to zip up. Apparently he thought he might need something to entertain himself with on this trip, which was just stupid. Especially since he didn't bring a carry on and instead opted for just a GameBoy in his pocket.

Like Robin, Raven packed light, only bringing things she would need. But there was one thing she made sure to forget and that was her swimsuit.

…

Luckily because of Cyborg's direction mishap, which Robin was still giving him crap over, They didn't need to wait long for their flight, and just like that the plane was ready to board.

Raven found her seat on the plane and sat down by the window, shocked at how she ended up with the whole row to herself. She fastened her seatbelt and smiled contently as she opened up her book. Yet she found she wasn't reading it, and instead thought more about the trip. She sighed knowing her friends would probably ditch her and do their own thing. She didn't really mind, she does like being by herself, but a part of her hoped they wouldn't completely abandon her on this trip.

The plane took flight and was slightly thrilling till it steadied and the flight attendant announced they were free to move about the cabin.

Growing curious about her friends Raven glanced over the seats and immediately spotted the tall Cyborg sitting between two very pretty young ladies as they laughed and enjoyed the little alcoholic drinks. She looked even farther and saw Robin and Starfire happily sitting next to each other, cuddling and smooching every once in a while, probably thinking about their last vacation to Tokyo. And that left one other Titan…

Speak of the devil her thought was interrupted as Beast Boy giddily plopped himself down next to her.

"Wow Rae, you get the whole isle to yourself?"

"Can I help you?" She asked annoyed.

"My GameBoy died." Big surprise, "So I thought I would hang out with you since the others seem busy."

She exhaled, "knock yourself out." She stated dryly before opening up her book.

She sighed inwardly; it was only a matter of time before he ditched her to get into some poor girl's pants, she assumed before tuning back into her story.

"Hey Rae?"

Okay now he was driving her.

"What?" She grumbled.

"You wouldn't happen to have any gum, would you? I forgot to buy some and my ears are killing me."

She sighed and leaned down to her travel bag, opening up a pocket and pulling out a packet of gum before handing it to him. He accepted it with a grateful thanks.

"I would think someone with your overly sensitive ears would be more prepared." She noted opening up her book.

"You would think." He shrugged, "So, wanna play a game?"

"Not really."

"Okay um… wanna talk?"

"About?"

"Do you plan on reading that book the whole vacation?"

"Yep." She answered simply.

He did a small sigh, "I hope you don't."

What did he care what she did?

"And what do you plan on doing this week?" She asked as if she didn't already know.

"Live for the moment." He stated coolly leaning back with his hands behind his head.

Close enough…

…

The plane ride was long and uncomfortable. Luckily Raven managed to tune out Beast Boy for most of the trip, and after awhile of silence she realized he had fallen asleep. She couldn't help but notice how sweet he looked sleeping, when he wasn't snoring or drooling.

He was kind of cute.

But that all ended when his head fell on her shoulder. She was about to shove him off, and possibly on the floor; but to be honest he wasn't really bothering her there. It was kind of like when he was in one of his animal forms, and she was somewhat tempted to pet him. But instead she ignored him and went back to reading her book.

…

The plane finally landed and Raven couldn't help but enjoy elbowing the changeling till he woke up. They left the plane and met up with one another before finding their luggage and leaving the airport in pursuit of the hotel.

They could already tell the environment was different from simply walking outside, and even in the darkness Hawaii looked beautiful, as did their hotel. As soon as they walked through the big lobby doors they were greeted by beautiful Hawaiian women who gave them all flower lei's.

Raven found their hospitality quite disturbing and before the girl could even attempt to put the necklace over her head Raven gave her a stern look that sent her retreating.

She then turned back to see her friends who gladly accepted the necklaces. Starfire happily took hers and twirled around with it as it matched her pretty sundress. The action made Raven smile slightly, till she turned to see a pretty Hawaiian girl who giggled as she put a necklace over Beast Boy's neck. He smiled at her as she giggled flirtatiously into her hand. Raven rolled her eyes in disgust as an annoying feeling stirred in the pit of her stomach.

"I'm lovin this place already." Cyborg said winking at the girl who put the necklace over his tall head.

"Friends we must capture this moment!" Starfire said excitedly as she handed a camera to a native girl. She then ran back to Robin and quickly gripped his hand as he wrapped his other arm around her waist. Cyborg stood In back with his arms spread out wide, and Raven stood in front by Robin, forcing a small smile to show she was somewhat enjoying herself. And Beast Boy stood behind her.

"On the count of three say Hawaii!" the woman said holding up the camera. "1…2…3…"

"Hawaii!"

But before the picture could snap Beast Boy took off his leis and put it on Raven, and the camera captured the moment perfectly.

"What the hell Beast Boy?!" Raven demanded, throwing the necklace at him. Her temper was already short and his attempt in photo bombing her wasn't helping.

Robin cleared his throat causing Raven to role her eyes. "What the hell Garfield?" She corrected.

"I'm just trying to get you in the mood and loosen up." He said innocently putting the necklace back on her. She glared at him but that just encouraged the others to pitch in and put all their necklaces on her as well.

This was stupid, "I hate you all." She said quietly, but yet couldn't help but smile at their consideration for her.

…

The hotel was stunning, even at night and the team was excited to get to their rooms and go to bed. They were exhaustedly tired from the long trip.

"Oh yes, mister Grayson, we have you here for 7 days, three rooms and one suite."

Cyborg and Beast Boy looked at him with cheeky grins. "A suite?" They asked simultaneously.

Robin slightly blushed in response as he looked off vaguely.

Well they have been dating for six years; I guess it isn't that hard to believe they'd share a bed.

Cyborg, Beast Boy, and Raven's rooms all looked the same, all decent one bedroom's with a big window view of the ocean. And Robin and Starfire's sweet wasn't that different. They had a decent room with a view, but yet there was a little more to it…

They walked into their sweet and stared in amazement at the fancy room. Starfire dropped her bags and immediately ran over to the vase of freshly picked flowers and lightly smelt the lovely sent. Robin went over to the balcony and opened the doors, breathing in the fresh night Hawaiian breeze. He could hear the sound of waves from the shore below, but because they did live on the beach they were quite used to the sound.

After getting his fill of the fresh air, Robin turned around to see Starfire who happily let herself dramatically fall onto the big king size bed. He smiled and walked inside and hopped onto the bed beside her. She turned to her side and curled up to him and he wrapped his arm around her in response.

Robin exhaled and couldn't help but smile. Okay so maybe this trip wasn't such a bad idea. He was actually glad that Starfire and the others convinced him to go.

"I believe this will be the most wonderful of Vacations." Starfire said tiredly next to him.

He turned to her and smiled, before leaning in and kissing her softly, "I believe so too…"

…


	3. Chapter 3

Titans holiday in Hawaii.

Chapter 3

Kory and Richard woke up to the pestering sound of knocking at their door. "Come on guys get up, it's our first day in Hawaii!" Victor yelled through the wall. Richard grumbled and wanted nothing more than to go back to sleep next to his cuddly girlfriend, but she had different plans. "Oh come on guys, you're just as bad as BB, GET UP!"

Kory's eyes widened before she flew up into the air. "Oh Richard, It is daylight, and were at the famous beaches of Hawaii!" She squealed flying around in excitement.

Richard groaned and rolled over, it was too early for this and this bed was far too comfy. Kory landed and sighed at Richards non- existent attempt in getting up. She then hopped on the bed and crawled on top of him, lightly shaking him awake. "Richard please, the waves await." Kory shrieked as Richard quickly grabbed her and flipped them so she was below him, and she couldn't help but giggle as he kissed her.

"I don't wanna get up, Star. Let's just stay in all day." He said kissing her neck.

"But what would we do?" She asked.

He smirked, "I bet we could come up with something." He said as he buried his face in her neck.

She giggled but pushed him off her and got up, forcing him to pout as he watched her walk into the bathroom and come out in her new swimsuit. She walked in front of the big mirror that hung on the wall and began to brush her long hair. She had a smile on her face before she looked at his reflection and frowned. "Richard, you aren't getting ready." He continued to pout as she turned to face him. "Richard I'm going to go retrieve Raven and I better find you in the lobby with the others, am I understood?" She said shaking her hairbrush at him. He huffed but nodded before she ran up to him and gave him a big kiss, before leaving the room.

…

Raven stared out her big window and smiled, the view was indeed beautiful and the sound of the waves were very peaceful. Maybe being left alone wouldn't be so bad, she thought as an excited knocking sound came from her door. She walked over and opened the door to find Starfire in her bright swimsuit, the alien had her hands behind her back and a exciting expression on her face.

"Oh, hi Star." She greeted.

"Raven... What did Richard say?" She playfully scolded.

Raven rolled her eyes, "Hello Kory."

Kory almost jumped in gleeful excitement, "Come on Raven the boys are waiting for us, put on your swimsuit!"

Raven couldn't help but smile, "Unfortunately I forgot to pack it."

"Oh, I thought you might say that." Kory said smiling, "That's why I packed it in my bag." She beamed holding up the swimsuit from behind her back.

Raven's smile dropped, "Fine." She grumbled grabbing the suit from Kory's hand.

…

Richard wore his slick black, yellow, green, and red swim shorts as he walked down to the lobby and met Victor and Garfield, who were waiting, surprisingly patiently in their own swim trunks. Garfield had some purple ones with a random purple pattern on them, and Victor had black ones with blue lines across it, and were clearly just for show as the half man half machine didn't like getting wet that often.

"Where are the girls?" Victor asked, seeing Richard was alone.

"Kory went to get Raven, they should be down in a… there they are." He gestured towards them as they exited the elevator.

"I have retrieved friend Raven." Kory announced as she pulled an annoyed Raven beside her. Raven tried to hide behind the towel she had wrapped around her, unlike Kory she wasn't that comfortable revealing so much skin. "Oh come on Raven show them your new swimsuit!" Kory said yanking the towel off.

"KORY!" Raven yelled.

Now Ravens deep blue swimsuit might be less revealing then Kory's, but that didn't stop her from feeling cautious towards showing it off.

"See, doesn't she look hot!"

"KORY!" Raven shouted again, crossing her arms as her face began to blush.

"Relax Raven, you look nice." Richard reassured.

"Yeah, now come on guys and girls, Hawaii awaits!" Victor shouted before walking outside.

Richard grabbed Kory's hand and smiled before they did the same.

"You do look nice." Garfield complemented before running ahead, following the others.

Raven smiled a bit, feeling a little more comfortable with herself, but she still wished she had her towel to protect her from others eyes.

Outside Kory spun around, taking in the warm Hawaiian rays of the sun. She skipped around and almost danced with joy, catching a few men's gazes, causing them to awkwardly trip and knock into things. She spun some more until she faced the beach and ran towards the sand. As soon as her feet touched the water she giggled and flew to the sky, making a graceful dive into the waves, just to rise up and flip her wet hair back swiftly.

"Friends the water is most joyous, you must come in!" She said excitedly waving her hands.

Richard didn't hesitate and dashed into the water, tackling his girlfriend who screamed in excitement. They splashed one another with happy laughs and playful squeals, and then he picked her up and tossed her over his shoulder with ease.

"Richard!" She shrieked as he let them both fall backwards into the water.

Raven watched from a far with light amusement at their flirtatious playing. She sat down on her beach towel in the sand with her book out, but again wasn't reading it. She was too busy observing the couple in front of her, they were so sweet and it sparked a nice feeling inside her. She then quickly looked down at her book as if she was reading it as someone sat down beside her. "What, you're not going swimming?" She asked Victor.

"I don't like swimming, I tend to sink, and I have to do a lot of work afterwards to make sure I don't rust. What about you?"

"I'm fine here." She said pretending to read her book.

"Raven, I think you should loosen up a bit, at least for this week, I mean it is Hawaii."

"Victor, don't you have an all you can eat buffet to attend?" She said slightly annoyed.

He smiled, "Try to have some fun this week, okay." He said getting up.

No promises…

…

Without Kory bugging Raven on showing off her swimsuit she was actually able to go sneak upstairs and change into something more comfortable. When she went back outside she saw that Richard and Kory were still in the water, splashing around and kissing. She leaned on the railing of the deck and watched them enjoy their happiness. She could only wish that someday she would know how that felt. It must be nice to find the one person you want to spend the rest of your life with... She shook away the thought as someone leaned on the railing next to her.

"Has Victor cleaned out the buffet yet?" She asked him.

"Nope but he's pretty close." Garfield responded.

"I'm shocked you aren't helping him."

"And watch him devour chicken, cow, pig and who knows what else? No thanks."

She did a small smile and then waited for him to leave, but he didn't. What did he want? Doesn't he have anything better to do?

"Don't you have some girl to obsess over?" She asked bluntly.

He was a little shocked by her outburst but smiled anyway, "What makes you think I'm not obsessing over her right now?" He said staring at her.

Raven looked behind her, there was lots of pretty girls; it could be any one of them, she thought with disgust.

"Friends, do you wish to join us in the all you can eat dinner?" Kory asked as her and Richard walked up to them with towels wrapped around there bodies.

Raven shrugged as Garfield nodded, and they all headed down to the buffet. Richard and Kory had quickly gotten changed before they all joined Victor at the table, which already had stacks of empty plates on it. Dinner was quite enjoyable as they watched the Hula entertainment on stage.

Raven couldn't help but smile with her friends, she was glad she got to spend the day with them, or more that they wanted to spend the day with her. It was an ideal first day, well technically it was their second day, but yesterday didn't count since they all were too tired from their travels. She could already tell this was going to be a good vacation, whether they spend it together or not.


	4. Chapter 4

Titans holiday in Hawaii.

Chapter 4

Raven knew hanging out with her friends was too good to be true, for the next day they were off doing their own thing. 'Well it was fun while it lasted,' she thought as she sat in a chair by her bed. She glanced out her window at the view that was in front of her as her clock struck 1:00, and she realized this was probably going to be her whole day. That's when she heard a knock on her door.

She got up and opened it in surprise to see Garfield in his swim shorts.

"Can I help you?" She asked dryly.

"Come on Rae put on your swimsuit, were going surfing." He told her excitedly.

"I don't surf." She informed him simply.

"Neither do I." He shrugged still excited.

…

Raven didn't surf, and didn't really want to go, but the thing was she didn't want to be alone either. So she let the animated Garfield drag her to the beach. But she refused to surf, she sat in the sand next to a blue surf board and watched as Garfield tried repeatedly to stand on his board. She wasn't really sure what he was doing, but he clearly wasn't surfing.

When he was able to stand up straight he would start showing off and ended up falling. He was making a fool of himself, but she smiled anyway, finding his clumsiness kind of cute. He never gave up; she had to give him credit for that.

"Come on Rae!" He hollered, waving his arms around dramatically.

She rolled her eyes and grabbed her board before walking into the water. She sat on her board and watched, amused as Garfield repeated wiped out in front of her.

"Come on Rae, you're not surfing." He said before losing his balance again and falling into the water.

"Neither are you." She told him with a smile.

"Come on, just try to stand up." He encouraged swimming up to her.

"If I stand up I'll fall."

"Falling is half the fun." He said purposely falling backwards into the water. She shook her head as he swam back up to her, "Come on I'll help you." He said holding her board still.

She rolled her eyes as she got up and tried to stand up on the board.

"See your doing it." He said optimistically.

"This is stupid." She said trying not to lose her balance.

"Really, cause I've let go." He smirked with his hands in the air.

"You what!?" She shrieked before completely losing her balance and fell, but he caught her.

He smiled holding her bridal style, "Told you falling is half the fun."

She felt a little embarrassed for holding on to him like he was her life preserver as she glared at him, trying to hide her blush. "Put me down." She said sternly.

"As you wish." He obeyed, dropping her into the water.

Oh she was mad now, as she rose up from the water. She quickly shoved him backwards into the ocean and when he started getting up she lifted up a big body of water with her powers and dumped it over his head.

Feeling proud of herself she brushed the theoretical dust off her hands and was about to head back to shore when two green octopus arms grabbed her and tossed her onto his shoulders.

"Garfield!" She shrieked.

"Hey you brought powers into this." He pointed out before tossing her over him into the water.

She rose fast and was about to get him back when she saw a huge wave coming their way.

"Uh oh." She said as she watched it come near them.

"What?" He asked casually as he turned around and his eyes widened as the shadow over cased them both, and the only sound that was heard was the small puppy whimper that escaped Garfield's throat as the wave crashed down.

They washed up on the shore with their boards beside them. Raven got up, a smile on her face from the adrenaline and excitement. 'What a rush!' She thought before looking over beside her at her friend. That's when her smiled faltered, seeing Garfield not moving. '_Shit_!'

"Gar!" She panicked, quickly getting up and running towards him, "Gar!" She cried as she got near his level, just for a smile to creep on his face as he squirted water out of his mouth, imitating a fountain. She was relieved and immediately angered and kicked sand on him, "You asshole, you scared me!"

"Let's do that again." He laughed.

…

The big waves crashed as the orange sun set over the horizon. The view was intoxicating for the two Titans.

"I think that's my favorite part of this trip," Raven found herself saying out loud, "the view."

Garfield smiled and turned to her, "I like the view to." But he wasn't talking about the sunset.

"I wonder what the others did today?"

"I think Richard was taking Kory out site seeing and Vic met some girls last night so probably spent the day with them."

That reminded Raven. Why wasn't Garfield doing the same? Why wasn't he living the bachelor life like Victor? How was spending the day with her living for the moment?

"Wanna see something cool?" He asked, interrupting her thought.

She smiled and shrugged her shoulders as Garfield suddenly cleared his throat and opened his mouth making a squeaky dolphin noise that traveled through the water. A minute passed and then there on the horizon a pod of dolphins started diving up and down, replicating a desktop screen saver.

She smiled at the scene before her, and suddenly didn't care why he had spent the day with her. Because it was a good day.


	5. Chapter 5

Titans holiday in Hawaii.

Chapter 5

The next day Raven was in a good mood and apparently had a confidence boost; deciding to walk out of the hotel in her swimsuit and a pair of jean shorts. Everyone else was wearing their swimsuits, why shouldn't she? She had gotten used to the exposedness and started feeling more casual in it.

She walked around the patio, spotting Victor and waved. He clearly was enjoying himself sitting in a hot-tub with two very attractive young ladies, so much for not liking water…

She then spotted Richard and Kory sitting at the shore, Richard letting Kory bury him in the sand and build a sand-castle on him. She couldn't help but smile at them before she spotted a very nice lounge chair in the shade.

She sat down and leaned in the chair before opening up her book. She was somewhat shocked to see she was only at chapter 5 in her novel and was actually getting some reading done. She smiled as the story started to intrigue her, when she spotted a little green spider climbing its way on the side of her page. She sighed; of course he would _bug_ her.

"What are you doing?" She asked the spider as it crawled onto her hand.

"Watching you read."

She blinked, shocked, "Wait, since when can you speak in animal form?!"

"Um… I can't?"

What the hell was he talking about; he was talking to her right now?

She turned her head to suddenly see Garfield in human form leaning over her and staring at her questionably.

"Wait, you…?" She pointed and then looked back down at the spider on her hand, and shrieked before flicking it off.

He smiled in realization and almost laughed before taking a seat down next to her. "Guess what I found?" He said with a grin.

She didn't ask but instead looked at him with slight interest in her eyes as he moved his hand away from his back to reveal a ukulele.

"Very impressive." She responded dryly.

He smirked and leaned back before beginning to play it. He was no pro but he could do a few notes, and she actually found it soothing and enjoyed reading to the tune, till she looked up to see some girls winking at him as he played.

She huffed, 'Why didn't he just go off and have a threesome? God knows they're up for it.' She thought with disgust as she started sensing the same feeling she felt when the Hawaiian girl put the flower necklace on him. what is wrong with her? She couldn't be jealous, can she? She sighed, this whole thing was pointless.

"Where did you get that thing?" She asked a little harsher then she originally intended, luckily he didn't pay any mind to it.

"At this cute little Knick-Knack shack by the board walk, wanna go?" Well she was kind of getting tired of her book, and the plot wasn't going anywhere... So she stood up signaling yes. He grinned and jumped up off his chair, "Great, let's go."

…

The shack was very cute, full of wind chimes, masks, and jewelry. It was all run by an old man with an open up white baggy shirt, and a shark tooth necklace.

Raven was memorized by all the little ornaments, trinkets, and charms. She let her hand trail through the hanging necklaces before looking around realizing she had lost sight of her teammate.

"Hey Rae, check it out!" Garfield hollered from across the shack. Raven turned and looked over to see he was wearing a big Tiki mask and was doing a weird, unknown dance.

"He's a weird fellow isn't he?" The shack owner whispered, leaning over the counter.

She sighed, "Yeah."

"So Rae, what kind of souvenir you gonna get?" Garfield asked.

"Souvenir?"

"You know an item to remind you of our trip." He clarified.

She hadn't really thought about getting a souvenir. "There's nothing here I really want." She told him and he responded by raising an eyebrow and giving her a _really, _type of look. How could she not find anything she wanted in this treasure chest of a shop?

Sadly this unleashed a souvenir finding binge where Garfield ran around the store trying to find something Raven might want.

"How about a big floppy hat? I know you don't like the sun."

"No."

"How about a bracelet with a skull?"

"No."

"A shark tooth?"

"No."

"A flower lei?"

"Don't even go there."

"Blue flip-flops?"

"No."

"How about some sun glasses? To keep the sun out of your pretty eyes." He said putting a funny pair on and letting them fall to rest on the tip of his nose as he sweetly batted his eyelashes, a hint of a blush coloring his face.

"Gar forget it, I don't need a souvenir." She told him.

He sighed and put the glasses back but he wasn't going to give up that easy. Before they left the shack he bought two pairs of the kooky sunglasses and insisted she wear them with him. She agreed only if he let the souvenir thing go. He had nodded but he wasn't going to let the kooky shades be her special souvenir, no way…

They left the shack and got a couple of snow cones, still wearing the silly sunglasses as they took a walk barefoot on the sandy beach. They didn't really need the glasses anymore, for the sun was setting, and Raven had to admit she was enjoying spending time with Garfield. But she still didn't understand why he was hanging out with her. Maybe she didn't know him as well as she thought… She considered as she glanced towards him just to meet his gaze and they both had a red tinge appear on their cheeks.

They smiled and he did a small laugh, "Hey Rae, you have something on your nose." 'What?' She touched it not feeling anything and could only wonder what would be there, "Oh its right there." He said as he pointed with his snow cone, crashing it onto her face. Her eyes widened as he chuckled, Oh he was asking for it now. She gave him a malicious smile before grabbing the hem of his pants and dropping her snow cone down them. He flinched and squealed at the bitter cold. "Woooo that's cold! I'm gonna get you back for that Raven." He threatened.

"Oh I'm so scared." She mocked and then yelped as he suddenly picked her up bridal style like it was nothing. "Gar what are you doing?" She asked and he didn't respond but instead smirked and walked into the water. "Don't you dare." She said foreseeing what he was doing. Too late, he dropped her into the frigid water. She rose up freezing, "You son of a-" He splashed her before she could finish. She huffed and then looked at him as an evil smirk appeared on her face. He was still mostly dry, oh that was about to change. She grabbed his shirt and pulled him forward before pushing him back into the water. He quickly rose up and wrapped his arms around her taking her backwards with him.

They were laughing, splashing and playing, and suddenly Raven couldn't help but think this looked all too familiar… Weren't Richard and Kory doing the same thing on their first day? Yeah but they were also kissing, like couples do, and Raven and Garfield weren't kissing. But now that she thought about it, it wouldn't be so bad if they did… As soon as that thought popped in her head she scolded herself for ever considering it, and she suddenly realized this playful splashing game between friends was less friendly and more flirty. She stopped splashing, examining her thoughts and he looked at her confused as she did so.

"Rae, you okay?"

"Um… Yeah." She said a little bashfully, "I… I just think we should call it a night."

"Oh, okay." He said and she smiled, slowly heading back to the shore, but before she left she turned to him.

"Hey Gar." He looked up, still knee deep in the water. "I… I had fun to day."


	6. Chapter 6

Titans holiday in Hawaii.

Chapter 6.

Garfield got up early and headed to the old shack just as it opened. Raven needed a proper souvenir, and he was going to get her one. "Oh you again? Come back to play dress up?" The old man teased as he unlocked the door.

Garfield shook his head, "I need to find a good souvenir for my friend."

He was determined.

The old man smiled, "She's a special one, isn't she?

Garfield nodded, "Yes."

"A girl like that doesn't want perky flowers or gumball rings. You need to find something close to her heart, and that will hit home." The man said wisely.

Garfield had spent a lot of time in the shop as he looked over every item for the right one, and it wasn't until he was about to call it quits when he spotted the ideal item…

"Does it come in blue?"

…

Raven woke up to Garfield hollering outside her door, "Come on Rae, get up!" It startled her as she quickly turned to look at her clock. Wow she slept in. But she wasn't too surprised since she had stayed up late, in deep thought, considering how she truly felt, and she came to the conclusion that she was over thinking the situation; there was nothing between her and Garfield, nothing. "Raven!" He hollered again.

"I'm up, I'm up." She responded getting up and rushing to the door, "What?" She asked quickly.

"Rae get dressed there's a party going on, the others are already there." He said excitedly. She rolled her eyes at his excitement over what she seemed to think was not that big of a deal and shut her door.

Because it was a party she decided to wear a nice outfit instead of her ripped jean shorts and swimsuit, which is what she had been wearing lately. Once she had fully gotten dressed she met Garfield out in the hall, and he took note in her nice attire almost immediately, and she couldn't help but notice he was staring at her.

"What?" She asked.

"What, Oh nothing…. You… you look nice that's all." He said quickly. She couldn't help but smile, why was he being so nice to her?

…

Kory danced happily with Richard as her long hair glided nicely with her flower covered dress. She loved the light touches Richard was doing with his hands, whether it be touching her waist, hips or rear... This vacation had really sparked up new feelings in their relationship and she loved it! The band took a break and Richard pulled Kory to a table to sit, and she couldn't help but smile at him as he sat next to her."Kory." He started and she beamed even brighter, "I… I got you something." Her eyes sparkled as he pulled out a small box and opened it to reveal a beautiful, shining silver starfish necklace, with a green gem in the center.

"Oh Richard," She squealed wrapping her arms around him, kissing him passionately. "I love it!" She kissed him again before turning around and pulling her long hair out of the way so he could put it on her. She was positively filled with glee as she then spotted Raven entering the patio party and rushed to greet her. "Oh Raven look at what Richard got me!" Kory said excitedly arching her neck to show off the necklace.

"Its very pretty Kory, and it matches your eyes." Kory grinned and then ran back to Richard thanking him again by flying, literally into his arms and kissing him.

…

Raven found the party to be nice, it was simple and not too crowded. Good food was served and nice music played as Raven watched Kory pull Richard to the dance floor. She turned and spotted Victor sitting at a table with the girls from the hot-tub, who seemed overly amazed by his robotic structure. And that's when Raven realized she hadn't seen Garfield in a while. Growing curious she started looking around but her green friend wasn't anywhere to be seen, till she felt a light tap on her shoulder.

She quickly turned and smiled. "Hi Gar."

He blushed slightly and smiled, "I… I um got you something." She looked at him intrigued as he handed her a small box and she opened it to find a necklace from the shack, a silver dolphin pendent with green stones on it. "You needed a souvenir, a memorable one." She was surprised and shocked at how such a simple gift could spark such lovely feelings inside her. She smiled and turned around gesturing for him to put it on her. "I wanted to get you the blue one but the guy said they were all out of stock."

"Oh no, I like the green one." She said touching the necklace as he put it around her. He smiled and then gulped as she moved her hair off the back of her neck, revealing her low lacy blouse. He quickly fastened the necklace and she turned around and hugged him. "Thanks Gar.".

The hug definitely lasted longer than she had intended, and who knows how long it would have lasted if Victor hadn't hollered, "Yo grass stain, come here!" They quickly broke the hug and avoided eye contact; both blushing intensely before Garfield ran towards Victor.

…

They all easily spent their whole day at the party, and as night filled the skies the music suddenly got more motivating. It could have been the little bit of alcohol that was in their system, or the fact that people seemed to be cheering them on, but Kory and Richards dancing clearly was getting more suggestive and exhilarating.

She giggled as he spun her around, lifting her up off the ground, and she gripped him close as he dipped her. "The necklace looks great on you Kory." Richard smiled, hoisting her up.

"I don't believe it's the necklace you're staring at." She hinted with a smirk.

"Well it's your fault for wearing such a low cut dress." He said spinning her so her back was against him.

"Oh so it's my fault that my attire is sparking things inside of you." She smirked slowly grinding into him.

"It isn't so much the attire, more the woman under it." He whispered over her shoulder.

Raven found the party to be fun at first but as the day went by and night covered the sky it started to increasingly get more intense. But she didn't really mind, for she was content in her own thoughts.

She sat down at the bar and ordered a drink, smiling off into space as she touched the pendent that hung from her neck. That's when a man walked up to her and sat down, interrupting her moment of thoughts. "And what's a beautiful young lady doing here all by herself?" He suddenly asked. Raven sighed, she didn't like this guy, not one bit. He seemed to sure of himself and his cocky smile gave her a bad feeling. So she tried to ignore him, but he was persistent and suddenly Raven wished for anyone of her friends to come and take her away from him.

Time passed and she had had it with this guy and the toothpick in his mouth, and she thought Richard wore too much hair jal. All he did was talk about himself and what he was good at, and yes she could clearly comprehend him hinting about his package size. She was about to tell him straight, that she wasn't interested when in the middle of the one-sided conversation he put a hand on her knee. "You know I have a room upstairs." He said sliding it up her thigh. Oh she was livid and stood up, and was about to punch him in his toothpick mouth when Garfield jumped in front of her and popped the guy in the face.

It shocked her; she didn't even know he was listening, as she quickly backed up with a gasp. She couldn't help but be flattered that he did that for her, but he did take away the satisfaction she would have received punching the guy herself.

The guy was nearly knocked out and Raven wasn't that surprised, Garfield is strong despite his petite form. After her shock had died down she saw that Garfield's hand was swollen and shaking as he snarled down at the man. "Oh Gar." She said and caringly took his arm to get a better look at his hand, "Come on lets go inside."

She sat him down in a chair in the lobby and examined his injury. "How dare he talk to you like that!" He suddenly blurted in anger.

"Gar it's okay." She said focusing on his hand.

"No it's not." He protested.

"Hold still." She demanded as she cupped his hand in her own. He flinched at the pain and tensed as she began to heal it.

"Um… thanks," She began, "For defending me." A part of her felt that she needed to say it, but that didn't mean she didn't appreciate what he did.

He smiled but still winced at her healing touch, "No problem."

Once she was done she patted his hand proving it was completely healed, but before she could remove it he put his other hand on hers. She was surprised at the action and things went silent as they just stared at one another for a moment…

She started to wonder what this meant. What were these strange sensations she was starting to feel towards him? It was nothing right? Or is what she keeps telling herself wrong…

She found that she suddenly couldn't breath as his face leaned towards hers, but before anything could happen things were interrupted as they heard a commotion from the door. They both looked to see Victor and his two lady friend's walking into the lobby. They didn't even notice Raven and Garfield as they walked towards the elevator.

Raven quickly pulled her hand away and got up, "It's um… getting late, I'm going to head up." She said avoiding eye contact.

"Um yeah, me to. And um, thanks for healing my hand." He said waving.

She smiled sweetly, "thanks for the necklace."


	7. Chapter 7

Titans holiday in Hawaii.

Chapter 7

Raven heard a knock on her door and opened it a little surprised to see Kory. To be honest she was kind of expecting Garfield. "Oh hey Kory, what's up?"

"Raven the hotel is throwing this big Luau tonight, and I was hoping you would accompany me to the many little shops to find something appropriate to wear.

Raven exhaled but smiled, "Okay Kory, I'll get dressed."

Raven was just glad this time Kory asked instead of forcefully pulling her out of a moving car. Truthfully she kind of missed Kory, she hadn't really spent a lot of time with her this week and she was somewhat excited to go shopping with her friend. Kory drug Raven to every little shop and shack and attempted to try on every dress they offered, to Ravens dismay. It was like Bikini shopping all over again.

"I can't believe this is our last day." Kory sighed from the dressing room.

"Yeah, I know." Raven agreed as she glanced at some random clothes.

"This week has gone by so fast." Kory said before throwing a dress over the door, rejecting it.

"Yeah it... kind of has." Raven realized.

"Oh I had such a wonderful time with Richard, who knew he could be so romantic." Kory gushed and Raven couldn't help but roll her eyes, 'Oh brother.' "So… Raven, did you also have the romantic time on this trip?"Kory asked walking out of the dressing room.

"What, no!" Raven almost blurted defensively.

Kory couldn't help but notice the outburst and smiled, "Oh okay Raven." She said knowingly as she turned and posed in a short white dress. She looked at herself in the mirror as she straitened the flowery fabric, before smiling in excitement. "It's perfect." She squealed, and Raven sighed in relief, before realizing she was next.

Raven let out a long sigh as Kory pulled her towards the racks again and started looking for something blue, black, or purple. "Now we just need to find you something that will make… em… no one in particular drool.

…

Raven stared at herself in the hotel mirror. Kory had actually gotten her in a dress, it was black, with odd patterns of blue and white, but it was still a dress.

"That's a very nice necklace Raven, where did you get it?" Kory asked, sitting nicely on Ravens bed.

Raven put a hand over the pendent and blushed, "Oh um… a friend gave it to me."

"Was he a special friend?" Kory asked intrigued.

Raven had to stop for a minute and think… 'Was he?' "Um…" She stammered, "I… I don't know."

"Oh dear, look at the time were going to be late!" Kory shrieked melodramatically, and grabbed Ravens hand, before pulling her out of the room.

The girls walked outside onto a big patio were the party was being held. They immediately spotted the boys sitting at a tabled and walked over to join them. Upon seeing the girls Richard pulled out a chair for Kory and Raven was surprised when Garfield did the same for her.

The host then came up on stage and thanked everyone for being there tonight and said that there evening would be starting shortly.

Kory and Richard whispered to one another and probably were playing footsy under the table. Victor had his arm around his _dates_ and was flirting with them. And Raven couldn't help but look at Garfield in his white button down shirt, and upon catching her gaze he smiled in return. "You look nice." He said and she smiled back at him.

"You don't look so bad yourself."

He leaned back and smirked, "I clean up good, huh?"

She almost laughed at that, when the host returned to the stage and introduced the first act. Curtains opened and beautiful women in hula skirts did a peaceful dance to a soft graceful song. Food was served during the act and it wasn't long before the next performance ran on stage. Men in very little clothing ran forward with fire sticks in their hands as they began to juggle. A comedian followed. Then finally the band started and the audience was able to enter the dance floor.

Richard grabbed Kory's hand and was about to walk her to the clearing when Victor spoke up. "May I recommend you two not dry-hump on the dance floor this time." He advised with a smirk.

"Ha, ha." Richard sarcastically drawled pulling Kory away.

Raven smiled as she watched the happy couple as they spun and twirled, Kory's flowery dress swishing with the breeze. Luckily this time they kept it classy and PG 13.

"Wanna dance?" Raven almost jumped at the question as she turned to face Garfield.

"What?" She asked, slightly caught off guard.

"Wanna dance?" He asked again with a smile and a held out hand. She stared at it in surprise then looked towards the dance floor.

"Oh Gar, I don't really dance." She told him, suddenly picturing herself in Kory's place, spinning and twirling in front of everyone. He immediately faltered at her rejection, until she continued, "Especially with all these people around."

He suddenly smiled, "Come with me." He said holding out his hand again. She looked at it questionably before hesitantly taking it as he pulled her up.

He walked her away from the party and down to the shore line were you could still hear the band but it wasn't so intimidating. The moon was full and bright and lit up the sky as the waves crashed in the distance.

Raven turned and looked at Garfield as he held out his hand once more. She was still hesitant but did take it and he quickly spun her around and pulled her close to him. She was surprised by the gesture as they began to sway back and forth. He held her hand as her other one rested on his shoulder and she could feel his other one gripping her waist. He seemed so confident and she was so unsure, and she kept hearing Kory's question in her head, 'Did you also have the romantic time on this trip?' He then spun her around again and slowly dipped her, and at that moment is when she realized… yes, yes she did.

The band stopped and they could hear a faint, "that's all folks, have a grate night." Followed by applause.

Raven pulled away, thankful the night sky hid her bashful face. "It's um, getting late." She said distantly as she hugged her arms.

He nodded in understanding, "I'll walk you back to your room."

…

The music had stopped but Kory and Richard still danced along with a few other people. He gripped her close at their sweet steady pace, when she suddenly leaned forward and whispered in his ear, "Richard, I want to go upstairs."

He pulled away and looked at her in concern, "Do you not feel well?"

She smiled and leaned forward, whispering again, "Richard I want you to take me upstairs."

His eyes widened and he pulled away again to look at her, "Right now?"

She lightly bit her lip and nodded, apparently she hadn't gotten her fill last night. He grabbed her hand and eagerly pulled her off the dance floor. Victor couldn't help but see this and smirked, "Don't forget protection!" He hollered and the girls beside him giggled.

Richard blew off Victor's comment as he quickly pulled Kory into the elevator, and as soon as the doors shut he was on her, kissing her passionately. "Well somebody's excited." She giggled as he kissed off her mouth and down her neck. The doors opened and she quickly pushed him away before running down the hall, and he was in hot pursuit after her. As soon as she reached the door and opened it he ran up behind her and picked her up, causing her to squeal. He quickly covered her mouth with his own and walked her in. He set her down in front of the bed and kissed her deeply as his fingers needed at her dress, demanding to remove it. He began to trail kisses off her lips and she took that moment to speak. "Richard, I think Raven and Garfield might get together." He immediately stopped and looked at her.

"What?"

…

Raven and Garfield walked out of the elevator, chuckling about the night, mostly about the comedian. "I'm just saying I can tell way better jokes." Garfield shrugged.

Now that was a joke in itself.

"Yeah sure." Raven said playfully.

"Oh come on Rae, you know I'm hilarious." He teased as they stopped at her door.

She smiled and he smiled back at her and just like that he slowly leaned in. Her smiled died down as she watched him, heart pounding in her chest, and she suddenly realized… she wanted this; him, she wanted him to kiss her. Every time they made eye contact for long periods of time, she would wait for him to make a move, but something always got in the way. But now there was nothing but themselves…

Her eyes went half lidded along with his as he got unbearably close. "Just tell me to stop Rae, and I will." He whispered before meeting her in a soft kiss.

All the tension, all the playing, it all led up to this… this moment.

It wasn't long before he pulled away and looked at her, clearly nervous, and his instincts told him to prepare for her to lash out on him. But she didn't. She opened her eyes and looked at him. "I didn't tell you to stop." She said, and that was his cue to lean back in.

The kiss deepened as his hands went from lightly touching her ribs to gripping her waist, as hers went from a light palm on his chest to a tight grip around his neck, and then her back was against the door, him pinning her between it.

Without even breaking his consuming of her lips she snapped her fingers, opening the door; no need for a key. He backed her into her room till they hit the mattress and went tumbling down on the comforter.

Was this really happening?

He crawled on top of her, quickly kicking off his shoes and she hurriedly tugged off his shirt.

Guess it was…

They leaned back on the bed as she skimmed down his chest, earning an intake of breath as she gripped the buckle of his belt. She felt his hand slip up her dress as he trailed kisses off her mouth down her neck, and that's when she started thinking. She was so wrong about him; here she thought his goal would be to find some poor girl who he would focus all his time and energy on sleeping with.

Wait a minute…

Her eyes widened, "WAIT!" She shoved him off her onto the floor with a thud.

"Raven what's wrong?" He asked in concern, slightly out of breath.

"I'm the girl." She realized, running a hand through her hair.

"What?" He asked confused.

"You son of a bitch!"

"Excuse me?"

"And here I thought you actually liked me."

"I do like you!" He said honestly as he wondered what this was about?

"I should have known better, this is what I get for letting my guard down." She said to herself.

"Raven?"

"I wondered why you were hanging out with me, at first I thought you just had nothing better to do, but then I thought it was because you liked me. But now I get it."

"Raven I…"

"You just wanted in my pants!"

"No!" She had it all wrong.

"Get out!" She demanded, opening the door with her powers.

"Raven." He tried to explain.

"GET OUT!" She yelled grabbing his things and throwing them at him. He backed up with every item thrown till he was in the hall.

"Raven I-" She slammed the door in his face. He stood there shocked as he let his things fall out of his hands and onto the floor. He then let out a long sigh as he leaned his forehead on her door. "But I love you." He whispered before slinking down to his knees.

She ripped the necklace off her neck and through it on the floor. How could she be so stupid? How could she fall for him? The best week of her life had turned into the worst in a matter of seconds.

Garfield sat on the floor outside her room. How could she think that's all he wanted, he was never the one night stand type of guy, that was Vic's thing. He didn't just want in her pants, he wanted her heart to…

There was a commotion from down the hall as Victor appeared around the corner with a girl under each arm. "Yeah and I was like, BooYeah… Gar?" Victor looked down the hall to see his depressed green friend sitting on the floor by his shoes and shirt. "Ladies I'm gonna be a minute." He said handing the two girls his room key, before walking over and sitting on the floor next to his friend. "Rough night?" He asked.

Garfield let out a long sigh. "Yeah."

"Was it a girl?"

"Yep."

Victor handed him his shirt. "Wanna talk about it?"

"It's just… everything was going great, and then things got heated and she suddenly got it in her head that that's all I wanted."

Victor sighed, "Gar, the thing is, and you probably don't want to hear it, but it most likely wouldn't of worked out, I mean do you even know where this girl lives. She could be on the other side of the world."

"Vic we live under the same roof." Garfield said straightforward.

"Oh, OOOH…" He said putting the pieces together as he looked at the door that was in front of them. "Give her time Gar, give her time." And with that he patted his friend on the shoulder and got up, heading towards his room.

…

The next day Raven managed to completely avoid Garfield. He repeatedly tried to talk to her on their way to the airport, but she just wouldn't have it. "Raven..."

"Don't talk to me." He Stopped chasing after her and sighed but as he glanced up he just so happened to catch a glimpse of her seating ticket.

…

Raven got on the plane and immediately found her seat, and was about to sit down when she let out a long, aggravated sigh. "So how much did you pay the person who was supposed to sit here?" She asked in annoyance.

"20$" Garfield responded.

She rolled her eyes and sat down with a huff. "Well I have nothing to say to you."

"Okay then let me do the talking. Raven I don't know what kind of guy you think I am, but I wasn't going to you for a one night stand." She turned and looked at him, "I hung out with you all week not to get in your pants, but because I like you, I really like you." He sighed, "And I was hoping you liked me back."

She starred at him for a moment. Maybe she was wrong.

"Gar…" She began.

"But if you think I'm that type of guy then…" He trailed off getting up to find another seat, but she grabbed his hand; forcing him to sit back down. He looked at her, waiting for her to speak, but she couldn't find the words to say. So she didn't say anything and instead leaned in and kissed him.

Victor turned and caught a glimpse of the interaction and smiled before leaning over the seat in front of him, silently getting the attention of Richard and Kory. Kory couldn't help but giggle in excitement, "Richard see, I told you they would get together!"

The End


End file.
